Rosario my guardian angel
by trunk monkey
Summary: average human student tsukune aono somehow gets himself enrolled into a monster school called yokai academy is this a coincidence or is there a higher purpose. time to find out
1. Chapter 1

**authors notes: **id like to give a huge thanks to my beta liveinlaughter19 because really without the help this story would be nowhere i give half credit to my beta for the ton of help. this is also my first fanfiction so i hope i did ok. i do mean to update this regularly being it will be the only story i work on it should be updated quickly.

* * *

A dark brown-haired, young man sits at the mid-front of his bus, lost in thought; still doubting his parents' enthusiasm towards this apparent "god send".

He stared at the phone in his hand and then at the creepy bus driver, half-tempted to ask him to pull over and let him off. He could call for his parents to bring him home, but he knew his father, no matter how nice he seemed on the outside, cared very much for his son's education and would never allow him to return. Especially before he even tried the school. He thought to himself, I'll give it a month.

Then the vibration from his phone awoke him from his thought process He looked at the caller-id to see it was his cousin, Sukkie. He had half a mind to hit the ignore button due to his cousin's constant berating, but she was the closest thing he had to a sister, so he answered. "Hey, Tsuki!" she shouted. "I heard about that weird academy you're gonna attend. I did a little research and was surprised when I found ou- _beep beep beep._Hmmm, the young man shrugged it off. There was probably no service because of the tunnel. He went back to his thoughts for the remainder of the ride; just staring out the window. Every so often, he'd glance at his phone to check the time.

When he felt the g-force of the bus stopping, causing him to slightly jerk forward, he looked up at the bus driver. The driver smirked at him. "Hmm, you're a first year i take it. Well, this is it. Heh heh..."

"What!?" tsukune spoke a little too loudly. It was the middle of nowhere and it looked so strange, not like any place he'd seen or even heard of. The bus driver just stared at tsukune with his eerie glowing eyes until tsukune felt uncomfortable. He stared back as the bus driver counted cockily under his  
breath, making sure the young man heard.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

"Okay! Okay!" tsukune stood up and walked to the exit of the bus. He turned around, however, before taking the final step off. "Hey... what direction is this school in, exactly?" He secretly prayed that it wasn't through that ominous, evil, dark-looking forest...

"Oh! Heh heh... It's right through there!" The bus driver exclaimed, while pointing at the very forest tsukune prayed against. He gawked. It was like he read my mind, tsukune thought to himself. "Maybe I did," the driver said in an erie whisper.

"What was that?" tsukune asked.

"Oh, I said you better hurry. If you follow the path, you will be at the school in no time."

"Thanks!" As tsukune took his last step off, the bus driver whispered yet again, but tsukune could still here.

"That is... if you don't get eaten on your way... Heh heh." The bus driver smirked.

"WHAT!?" He blurted out. The bus driver took a puff of his cigar and blew it in tsukune's face.

"I said watch your back, boy. Things at this school can get real scary, real fast, if you don't watch your back. Heh heh... " And with that, the bus doors slammed shut, and the bus sped off. This left tsukune to take in his surroundings, all from the violet sky to the blood-red sea; even the scare crow by the cliff. He sighed. Well, I better get moving if the time is right on my phone. The entrance ceremony will start soon. Ugh. He grabbed his bags and started walking on the path he was directed on, and so his life-altering journey begins. Heh heh... tsukune Aono, a boy who's fate swirled with darkness the further he traveled down the road to the academy.

He was oblivious to this fact because he was currently more worried about the noise he just heard. It was slowly getting closer to him. He couldn't help but be scared in such dark woods, filled with bats and grave stones and god-only-knows what else... He stopped for a breather, and hopefully to let whatever that noise was pass him. He brought his hand up to rub the sweat off his neck, only to hear metal clanging against metal.

A small, pitch-black lock with small purple crosses made of a chain link, with some type of jewel embedded in it, had collided with a pure white rosary with black trim, and what seemed to be some type of forgotten language. The rosary also had a heavenly blue jewel centered in the middle of it. He had them for as long as he could remember, but he didn't like to think about them. tsukune fiddled with it and decided he was going to be late.

He used his other hand, which also had a lock similar to the other one, to pull out his phone and check the time. Oh, crap! I'm gonna be late! It had been almost 30 minutes since he got off the bus. He stood there, like a bump on a log, thinking about how long he had been walking, when he was snapped to reality when he heard a young girl scream.

"Please move!" But it was too late. _Bam_!

He felt a sharp pain in his back as he flew to the ground but was unexpectedly cushioned by something really soft. He pushed off of whatever it was to stand up, when he heard the moan and realized what his hand was on exactly. A very stunningly beautiful pink-haired girl, wearing the same school uniform as him. She slowly opened her jade green eyes and looked up at him, blushing. He quickly pulled away and stood up rambling on some excuses as to why he had his hand where it was. he offered her help to get up, and she grabbed his hand and stood up. She looked embarrased, mumbling, "I'm very sorry. I didn't see you until it was too late... "

tsukune was happy that she didn't seem to think he was a pervert but was still shy around what seemed to be a goddess "Umm... My name is tsukune Aono. I'm a freshmen, here at Yokai Academy." The pink-haired girl seemed to light up at that fact.

"Oh, really? My name is Moka Akashiya. I'm also a freshmen... but, uhm, what do you think of vampires, tsukune?" He laughed an uneasy chuckle, at first thinking the vampire part was a joke, but she seemed to stare at him with such seriousness. He lifted his hand to scratch the back of his head; a nervous tick he developed. But as he opened his mouth to release one of his running thoughts, she blurted out in pure and utter excitement. "O.M.G. You're one too! I had no idea until I saw that."

He followed her eyes to his rosary. "What are you talking about?"

She smiled and "lightly" hit his shoulder but, to him it felt like a football jock just slugged him. You're a vampire, too. Right, tsukune?"

He looked at her as if she had just asked him to jump off a bridge. "No," he said hesitantly.

Moka went from excited to disappointed. "Hmph. If not a vampire, then what are you? I only know of vampires and a couple of other high breed monsters who use rosaries." He blushed and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Werewolf."

She laughed and said, "No, you're not." She sniffed him. "You don't smell like one. They have a strong sent to them. Plus," she giggled, "they don't use rosaries. He looked at her and then back at he rosary.

"Well, if I am a vampire, no one told me," he said, hoping that it would stop here with the bombardment of monster trivia.

She smiled. "Well, tsukune, would you maybe umm.. be my friend?" she asked shyly. "I've never met another vampire." She smiled again.

"Sure," he said quickly, falling for her beauty. She was over-joyed but hid it well, even with the cute light blush on her cheeks. They walked the rest of the path together, mostly making meaningless small talk, but tsukune couldn't help but notice how much Moka was glancing over and staring at his neck. He stopped at the front of the school. Before they had to split up to find their seats for the entrance ceremony he asked if she was okay.

She shook her head. "I'm fine, just a little hungry."

tsukune looked at her, surprised. "Well, if that's all it is, help yourself." He smiled and started to pull a granola bar from his book bag, but she blushed and, before he could say "ow", her teeth were in his neck, drinking away. "Hey! What are..." He started to think that it hurt but at the same time it felt kind of nice to have her this close, but then she pulled away and he was snapped back to reality.

She smiled once more. "Thank you." She blushed. "You're so delicious." He almost fell down when he heard that but managed to stay on his feet. She waved good-bye to him. As she went through the crowd of students, she yelled, "I hope were in some of the same classes!" leaving him to find his seat.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for the unexpected extended wait i didn't expect it either but here it finally is my second chapter! and half cred to my beta don't forget that :)

* * *

After the ceremony Tsukune couldn't get those weird, glowing eyes that the headmaster had when he gave his speech to the freshmen out of his mind. However, Tsukune shook it off as some type of prank to scare freshmen into following the rules.

He stood at the door, waiting for the girl he met on the trail, Moka. He didn't see her, so he figured he needed to hurry to his homeroom or else he'd be late. He checked his school schedule and searched the halls for his classroom. When he finally found it, he walked in and took his seat. Tsukune glanced at the woman standing by the door, greeting the other students.

'Hmmmm... That must be my homeroom teach-... Wait! Are those cat ears and a tail!? What kind of school is this!? But... on the bright side, she is kind of cute...' He quickly gave himself a mental slap for that thought. After about two minutes, he tried focusing on something else and that's when his mind landed back on the girl from the trail. 'Maybe I was hallucinating … It would explain a few things. One, why would such a cute girl be talking to me? And two, she claimed to be a vampire! Ugh...'

_Dong! Dong! Dong!_

'Are that church bells? That's creepy...'

"That's the tardy bell, class" the woman with tabby cat ears and tail announced as she slid her class door close. She walked to the head of the class and pointed to her name on the board. "Hello, class! My name is Nekonome," she said gleefully, certainly too gleefully for a teacher. "And, as all of you know, this is a school strictly for monsters!" At that, Tsukune's face cringed with visible panic. 'Oh my god... This has got to be a joke... that would explain so much; like the girl from this morning, the creepy eyes, and the cat ears... M-maybe it's not as bad as I am thinking.' He tried to calm down and listen to grasp his situation better, when the teacher continued. "This school is here to teach you to coexist with the human race. Since they currently own most of the world, there's not much we can do sadly..."

That's when a husky looking guy, who had punk-trouble-maker written all over him, from the long, unkempt hair to the piercings on his face, said cockily, "Why don't we just eat the guys and have our way with the gals? Ha!" At that, Tsukune knew he was in trouble. 'Oh great! It's worse than I thought.' He covered his mouth to keep his panic from becoming audible, while trying to keep listening as the guy kept up his rant. "We are much too powerful for them to resis-"

"You maybe be right, Saizo," Ms. Nekonome chirped not deterred at all by his thuggish remarks and looks. "You can easily overpower one human, but for every monster in our world, there are thousands of humans in theirs. We can't handle their numbers and their growing technology, so if you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" She smiled. "Besides, no human can get in here, anyway. If one managed to, it would be killed on sight..."

Saizo took a big, long sniff of the air around him. "Oh, yeah?" he boasted. "Then why does my nose say otherwise? I definitely smell a human. Ha! He smells so scared, it should be easy to rat him out!" He glanced around the room, his eyes dashing to each student around him, right before his eyes landed on a panicking young Aono. Right then, the class door slid open, and a beautiful young woman walked into the class, catching the attention of every student; even Saizo.

But Tsukune was too focused on his panicking, racing thoughts to notice, or even remember, who this pink-haired beauty was. She walked to the teacher and said shyly, "I'm sorry for being late, Sensei. I got lost; this school is so big!" Every male student stared with lust; even some girls gave her the googly eyes, at least the ones who weren't staring in jealousy, that is. Some of the braver guys even made their lustful ambitions audible.

"Wow! She's hot!"

"Man, I'd kill to tap that!"

"Who knew we had a goddess at this school?"

Understanding the freshmen girl's hardship at finding her class, Ms. Nekonome pointed her to her seat, without scolding her for being late. The young pink-haired girl noticed her seat was right behind a very familiar, average, dark brown-haired looking gentleman. She gasped and squealed in excitement. She couldn't get to his side fast enough; wrapping her arms around him, almost tackling him out of his seat. This brought him back to reality and actually eased some of his panic. That was until he saw all the jealous male faces in the class over her shoulder. "Ummmm... Moka, uhm, this is kind of awkward," he shyly mumbled.

"Oh!" Moka jumped back. "I'm sorry, Tsukune! I just got excited and couldn't help myself." She quickly sat in her seat, giving Tsukune a full view of all the jealous eyes and even worse, he heard threats being tossed at him.

"Who the hell is this guy hugging her?"

"Yeah! What gives him the right to hug our goddess!?"

The worst of it though, was that he had now caught the attention of that rough looking guy, Saizo. 'Great,' Tsukune thought. 'Now I'm definitely dead!' The class's attention, however, was quickly brought back to the head of the class, when Ms. Nekonome once again started to speak. "Now, class, since this school is all about coexistence one of the biggest rules of Yokai Academy is to never reveal your true forms. You must stay in your human disguise at all times." At that, a small flicker of hope flashed in Tsukune's heart 'Maybe I'm not dead! I just have to keep to myself, until I can write a resignation letter to the headmaster.' Slowly, he lost himself in thought and time flew by and the class ended.

He stood up and tried to get to his dorm room as soon as possible, since today's homeroom was the only class for freshmen. When he started to walk away, his arm was grasped by something. He froze, thinking someone had already got him, and class just ended. Tsukune turned and, to his relief, locked eyes with the beautiful girl he had met on the way to this evil school. She looked at him, blushing. "Umm... Will you walk with me to look around our new school?" Melting at the fact that she was holding his arm against her chest, Tsukune could only nod his head in agreement. She barely suppressed a squeal and walked quickly, practically dragging him around the school, pointing at various random pieces of scenery, and showing way too much interest. Tsukune could only agree with her every time she asked if he thought this school was beautiful; even though he felt the exact opposite.

After almost an hour of walking around and "sight-seeing", they stopped at a beverage machine. Moka looked at him and when his eyes met hers, he could almost see a plan forming in her eyes. She blushed and looked away. "Hey, Tsukune...?"

"Yeah, Moka?" Tsukune replied nervously.

Moka recovered her courage. "Umm, could you close your eyes for me?" she asked shyly. Tsukune looked utterly surprised, his mind running a mile a minute. 'Oh my god... Isn't that what a girl says right before she kisses a guy...? Am I about to get kissed!?' He slammed his eyes shut as quickly as he could. She smiled, walked to the vending machine, and bought two drinks; one water and the other a can of tomato juice. She looked at the water and opened it, being extremely careful not to splash any on herself. Then she looked at the drink, debating with her inner self. 'I really want to know if he's a vampire... and this is a sure way to find out because water hurts us... But that being said, if I hurt him, would he hate me or understand?'

"Moka?" Tsukune asked curiously, wondering what was taking so long. He was barely able to keep his eyes closed.

"Open your mouth wide, please," she said worriedly. Tsukune's heart jumped in his chest. 'What kind of kiss is this going to be?! I've never kissed a girl, but I still don't think that this is how it works...' Moka slowly raised the bottle to his lips and let it flow into his mouth. Tsukune quickly coughed it up, not expecting to be drinking liquid.

"Ah! What was that for?! You nearly drowned me!"

Moka looked surprised that the water didn't have the effect on him she'd expected. "Umm, Tsukune, I'm... I'm sorry! I just needed to test something. Please don't be mad!" she pleaded. He could see the nervousness in her face.

"I'm not mad," he stated, his voice filled with care. "I just wasn't expecting it is all... but what do you mean 'test'"?

She looked at him seriously. "You're not a vampire, are you Tsukune?"

He was dumbfounded. 'It took her this long to figure that out?' "I told you already, Moka. No, I'm not." He stared at her like she had asked him if he were a bird or fish.

She blushed in embarrassment. "Well, I thought you were just joking... but when the water didn't have the right effect on you, I knew you weren't a vampire..."

Tsukune ignored what she mentioned about water. "Ugh, well. I can't tell you what I am now because of the school rules. I'm sorry, Moka."

A disappointed look crossed her face. "Well, I guess I understand, but you know, when I remove this rosary, like the one you have, I become extremely powerful and scary... Does that make you hate me?"

Tsukune stared at her. "No matter how scary you become, you're still Moka. And Moka, you're my friend, so no, I won't hate you. "He smiled, just to be cut off by a rude shove. He looked up to see a man standing between him and Moka, and he remembered him immediately; Saizo...

Saizo licked his lips, and suggested in a sultry voice, "Hey, babe. How 'bout you ditch the loser and hang with me, a real man."

Moka glanced at him then looked around him at Tsukune. "No, I can't do that. I want to be with Tsukune, today, but thank you for the offer," she said as nicely as she could, hoping he would just leave.

He turned to Tsukune, however, picking him up by his shirt and pinning him against the wall. He stared at Tsukune, agitated. "Who, this punk?" Saizo chuckled "What does this lil' man have to give you? I do gotta say, though, he smells a lot like a hu-" Tsukune grabbed the man's arm tightening his grasp. Saizo's eyes bulged a bit at the sudden surge of pain that shot through his arm. It felt like someone had just shoved his entire arm into a tub of burning charcoal. He looked into Tsukune's eyes, just to be met by two solid blue pools, emitting a hypnotic light. Tsukune spoke up, his voice sounding musical, yet deadly; deep and harsh, yet soothing.

"You will unhand me this instant, or you will lose this grotesque appendage," he growled at him.

Saizo quickly put his arm down, his eyes shading over, as if he were in a trance.

"Now, leave!" Tsukune's voice boomed, sending Saizo running to the door like a cowarding puppy. Before Moka could get a good look a Tsukune, her view was blocked by Saizo's retreating body. Tsukune's eyes reverted to normal, and his face quickly filled back up with fear. "Hey, what happened? Where did Saizo go?! Are you ok? ... Did he knock me out?"

She looked at him in surprise. "No, Tsukune. I couldn't see very well, but you did or said something that scared him off."

"I did?" he asked, surprised and in disbelief. Moka gave him a strange look and he wondered what for. "What's wrong?"

She glanced down toward the floor. "Nothing. I'm just hungry again..." She blushed a deep red.

"Oh, no! Don't you da-" Tsukune was cut off by her teeth entering his neck. "Ow!" He gasped, but then became used to it, settling down.

Later, after walking Moka to her dorm, he smiled, waving to her as she entered the building. He started towards the boys' dorm, only to be met by a large fist hitting him in the gut. "Ah!" he cried, doubling over onto the ground. Looking up and panting in pain, he saw Saizo.

Saizo smiled roughly. "If I ever see you around Moka, I'll kill your ass. You're lucky I'm letting you get away with embarrassing me like you did." Saizo leaned over and spat on Tsukune, then walked off, leaving Tsukune on the ground. After he was able to walk again, he pretty much dragged himself to his dorm and took a long, hot bath, thinking about what to put in his resignation letter.


End file.
